Momozo Takenaka
|kanji = 竹中桃蔵 |romaji = Takenaka Momozō |gender = Male |status = Alive |race = Human (Esper) |voice actor = Ikuji Nose |age = 14 |affiliation = Salt Middle School Tennis Club Telepathy Club (former) |occupation = Student |manga = Chapter 3 |anime = Episode 2 }}Momozo Takenaka (竹中桃蔵, Takenaka Momozō), is a middle school student at Salt Middle School who was previously a member of the Telepathy Club. Appearance Takenaka is a middle schooler who has long, black hair in front of his face. He wears the standard male school uniform. Personality Takenaka is originally introduced as an image-conscientious character pushed into the Telepathy Club similarly to Mob. However, once it is revealed that he is a telepath, he is shown to be standoffish despite his humor and tendency to tease others. He feels lonely given his telepathy and is overwhelmed by the consciousness of society. History His psychic power awakened at the age of five when he realised he could hear the thoughts of his kindergarten teacher. Though gifted with such a power, he quickly came to the conclusion that voicing other people's thoughts wasn't right. As he got older, the range and intensity of his power increased to torturous levels. In the 3rd grade, after learning how to push his thoughts into others, he would relieve his stress by telepathically yelling at others. He had initially been interested in the Telepathy Club in the hope that they held the same power as him, but left in disappointment after realizing they weren't serious about the endeavor. Plot Spring of Youth Arc Takenaka had previously filled a gap in the Telepathy Club to maintain the minimum number of members needed for the club, but had no interest in how the club 'investigated' telepathy. He worried about how people looked at him because of his club membership, so he decided to leave the club. As a result of him leaving the club, Tome Kurata had to find a new member to keep the club open. He was later revealed to have joined the tennis club. Telepathy Club Mini-Arc A significant amount of time later, Takenaka unexpectedly returned to the Telepathy Club's former club room to investigate (and silence) the telepathic ringing generated by Mob and the Shiratori brothers, whereupon he revealed that he was a powerful telepath. He was subsequently recruited to help contact extraterrestrial life, although he only joined out of obligation. On the day they had planned, Takenaka was revealed to have memorized the summoning formation and incantation despite knowing it to be a hoax, as he didn't want to ruin their memory. He then proceeded to spend his New Years with the others, broadcasting an augmented telepathic signal with Mob's help. Despite it all seeming for naught, they eventually came into contact with alien lifeforms who suddenly descended from the sky. ???% Arc He is seen watching ???% destroying the city, along with Telepathy Club members. Epilogue He comes to the Reigen's birthday party. Powers & Abilities Telepathy: Takenaka is a deceptively powerful telepath. Able to hear other people's thoughts from the age of five, he was initially unable to control his power, involuntarily hearing other people's thoughts whenever they were near. In 3rd grade, Takenaka learned how to transmit his own thoughts into others, which enabled him to perform rudimentary persuasive mind control as well as allowing him to communicate with others telepathically. Takenaka's telepathic range is immense, being able to involuntarily perceive the thoughts of multiple persons over a town-wide scale; while being augmented by Mob's power, he was able to broadcast a telepathic signal into outer space. As a result of his telepathic range, Takenaka learned how to shut out other people's thoughts, using earplugs to aid him in this effort. References it:Momozo Takenaka Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Esper Category:Salt Middle School Students Category:Telepathy Club Members